Vyzvánění (překlad povídky Full of Sound od Blacktop)
by sevik99
Summary: Navazuje na S03E10 The Crossing a obsahuje spoiler na tento díl. John Reese, Joss Carterová, a Harold Finch se setkají o půlnoci ve dvou minutách plných hrůzy a krve, která volá po život


**Vyzvánění**

Autor: blacktop

Originální název: Full of Sound

Překlad: Sevik99

Beta-read: Georgie, Dita

Odkaz na originál: s/9904605/1/Full-of-Sound

Postavy: John Reese, Jocelyn Carter, Harold Finch

Přístupnost: bez omezení

Počet kapitol: 1

Stav originálu: kompletní

Stav překladu: kompletní

Varování: Navazuje na S03E10 The Crossing a obsahuje spoiler na tento díl.

Poznámka překladatelky: Na povídku volně navazují povídky v originále nazvané Convalescence, Recuperation a Doubt: Three Vignettes from the Dead of Winter, na jejichž překladu se pracuje.

Shrnutí: John Reese, Joss Carterová, a Harold Finch se setkají o půlnoci ve dvou minutách plných hrůzy a krve, která volá po životě.

Prohlášení: Autorka ani já nevlastníme televizní seriál Lovci zločinců. Autorka si činí autorská práva na vlastní postavy, které pro příběh vytvořila, a moje maličkost na překlad její povídky. Povídka ani její překlad nebyly vytvořeny za účelem zisku.

**Vyzvánění**

**00:01**

Pronikavé vyzvánění telefonního automatu na druhé straně ulice muselo zakrýt zvuk prvního výstřelu.

Reese, obvykle naladěný na tyto nepatrné známky boje, nezaznamenal klapnutí spouštěcího mechanismu, šepot rozestupujícího se vzduchu, jak k němu spěchala kulka.

Škádlivý hlas Carterové mu zněl stále v uších, hřejivé sexy pozvání jejích náznaků se mu vlnilo myslí. Práce byla hotová, kořist udolaná a ona ho konečně brala domů.

Než ho vyzvedla na policejní stanici, převlékla se do civilních šatů, známky svého obnoveného statusu detektiva: tmavých kalhot a přiléhavého svetru, místo té ponižující beztvaré uniformy. Všiml si, že lesk její kožené bundy soupeřil s leskem jejích naleštěných bot. Byla zpátky na koni, stále pevná v kramflecích, teď navíc elegantní. Ty služební boty s tlustou podrážkou, které ji po měsíce označovaly jako pochůzkářku, byly zlikvidovány, navždy, jak doufal.

Podpatky a všechno to lákavé naparování se, které propůjčila své chůzi, přiměly, více než cokoli jiného, jeho srdce tlouct jako o závod, když vešla do výslechové místnosti, aby ho našla a vzala domů.

Věděl, jak moc ji nespravedlivá degradace pálí. A co přesně tenhle návrat znamená. Během těch měsíců pro něj nikdy nepřestala být detektivem. Ale pořád bylo dobré vidět ty elegantní naleštěné boty, které dokazovaly, že je opravdu tam, kam patří.

A tak, když šla po jeho boku do uličky, rytmické klapání jejích podpatků byl poslední civilizovaný zvuk, který slyšel, než kolem něj explodovalo peklo.

**00:02**

Finchovi ruce tahající ho za rameno zaznamenal nejprve jako tlak, pak jako nevítaný nátlak.

Nechtěl odejít. Byl si jistý, že když dá pryč prsty z tryskající rány na jejím krku, zemře. Její krev byla jasně červená, barvila mu ruce, zanesla mu hodinky a stydla, jak mu kapala dolů ze zápěstí.

Zamumlala pár slov, tentokrát ne pozvání, ale pokyny. Její hlas se v jeho uších mísil s Finchovým.

„Musíme jít, Johne. Není to tu bezpečné."

Byl to Harold nebo Joss? Tóny byly nízké, úzkostné. Ale i přesto, že slova se zdála zřetelná, příkaz byl zkomolený. Mohl ignorovat ten nejasný příkaz ve prospěch svých vlastních instinktů.

Přitiskl jednu dlaň proti jejímu krku, zatímco druhou ji pohladil po tváři, rozmazávaje krev v hrůzných pruzích od jejího víčka po bradu.

„Joss, neodcházej. Jsem tady." Uchopil její hlavu a přitiskl si ji k hrudi, a jak se její tělo schoulilo do jeho, mohl cítit silný tep proti svému stehnu.

„Vstaňte, Johne."

Tentokrát byl Haroldův hlas pevnější, tupé nehty zarývající se mu do ramene byly neústupné.

„Nemůžu. Nemůžu ji tady nechat. Vykrvácí."

Zakroužil rameny, aby se vyprostil z Haroldova sevření a poprvé ucítil ostré bodnutí v pravém boku. Bolest byla tak malá; musel si natáhnout sval nebo pohmoždit žebro, jak spadl na zem.

„Pokud tady zůstanete, vykrvácíte. Přímo tady, v téhle uličce. Nemohu dovolit, aby se to stalo, Johne."

Potřásl hlavou, aby utišil vlny bouřící mu v uších. Znovu se mu do boku zahryzla bodavá bolest. Pomalu zvedl ruku z Jossiiny hrudi a dotkl se svého břicha. Když se dotkl těla přes díru v košili, nápadná skvrna na ní se rozšířila.

Tak se to dělá. Mohli by tu vykrvácet společně, kdy každá drahocenná kapka uniknuvší z jejích ran by znamenala ztrátu stejného množství z jeho těla, a tak pokračovat, až by oba vykrváceli.

Podíval se na její hnědou tvář, i v té agónii tak příjemnou a klidnou. Prameny vlasů přilepené na tmavnoucích skvrnách krve na jejím krku. Její oči, divoce těkající, snažící se zaostřit, trochu vytřeštěné, jak se šok z útoku dosud zcela nevytratil z mysli.

„Joss, poslouchej mě. Zůstaň se mnou. Zůstaň, Joss."

Lehce s ní zatřásl, aby ji probudil a políbil ji na čelo v gestu, které bylo tak přirozené a přitom zoufalé. Okusil známou vlhkost na kůži, slaná směs potu a slz se mu prolnula na jazyku jako tisíckrát předtím.

Polkla čerstvý nádech půlnočního vzduchu. Konečně na něj zaostřila jasnýma, pronikavýma očima a promluvila. Ale slova se ztrácela v rachotu, který k němu doléhal zleva.

Posunul se a sklonil hlavu k jejím ústům, až se jeho ucho přitisklo na bublinky krve na jejích rtech. Zopakovala příkaz.

„Vypadni odsud." Neřekla mu už kdysi dávno přesně tahle slova? Nebo je možná jednou za život řekl on jí.

„Jdi, Johne. Teď."

Kroky bušily do chodníku a nedaleko se ozvaly vzrušené mužské hlasy.

Harold ho znovu zatahal za paži. „Teď už bude v pořádku, Johne. Pomoc je na cestě."

Pozvedl její pravou ruku, aby ji políbil. Ústy očistil jeden prst po druhém, ochutnávaje zaschlou krev a špínu uvízlou za nehty. Pak ty drahocenné prsty položil proti ráně na jejím krku a silně na ně tlačil, dokud ji nepřiměl udělat pro sebe to život zachraňující gesto.

Zasténala, když ji zvedl ze svého klína. Chtěl si sundat bundu a udělat z ní polštář, ale na takový komfort nebyl čas. Harold mu pomohl jemněji ji položit na mastný asfalt a pak zašeptal, že musí jít.

Když se odtáhl od jejího těla, znovu se zastavil a zkontroloval tlukot jejího srdce: rychlý, ale pravidelný jako nikdy předtím. Než se stačil narovnat, uchopila jeho manžetu a pak vsunula ruku do jeho. Studený kov sklouzl z její třesoucí se dlaně do jeho, kulka, kterou jí dal jako symbol nového života, jejich závazku.

„Žádné otisky prstů." Zalapala po dechu a on potřásl hlavou, aby ji umlčel, ale ona pokračovala. „Nech si ji pro mě, Johne. Dostanu ji zpátky ..."

**00:03 **

Pneumatiky při zrychlení zaskučely na mrholením mokré silnici.

Reese, mrákotný vlnami bolesti, které se teď přes něj přelévaly, myslel, že ten děsivý zvuk byl od jejich auta. Ale mohl být také od blížící se sanitky.

Když se odlepili od chodníku, zvedl hlavu z chladné skleněné tabule. Otevřené oči ho bolely. Donutit se je nechat otevřené déle než na okamžik bylo málem nad jeho síly. Ale potřeboval se podívat na scénu v uličce za nimi, než mu zmizí z dohledu.

Viděl dav křičících mužů, některých v námořnických uniformách, jiných v košilích, seskupených kolem zraněné Joss. Jeden muž přes ni přehodil kožený kabát, někdo jiný složil sako jako polštář pod hlavu, stejně jako to chtěl udělat on.

Záchranáři v modrých pláštěnkách se tlačili skrze roj policistů, aby se dostali ke svojí pacientce. Jejich výkřiky plné sebevědomí a autority se odrážely od kovových vrat policejní stanice.

Uklidněný, zavřel oči, aby lépe absorboval zvuky.

Ty hlasy zněly jako mosazné činely. Zdálo se, jako by vše kolem vibrovalo, semafory, názvy ulic, bezpečnostní kamery, hydranty i kanalizační kryty. Bylo tam vůbec něco, co nevibrovalo? Dokonce i kovové boxy na noviny vypadaly jako by vibrovaly tím uklidňujícím zvukem.

Věděl, co ten zvuk znamená. Nikdo dnes v noci nevykrvácí.

Finchovo auto uhánělo do bezpečí. S rostoucí vzdáleností hřmění lidských hlasů sláblo, ztlumené do všeobjímajícího hučení jeho města.

Nyní pouze jako měkký šepot, refrén zamumlaný do jeho mysli, když upadal do spánku: Nikdo dnes v noci nevykrvácí.

Konec

Na povídku volně navazuje povídka Convalescence, přeložené a zveřejněná (nebo brzy přeložená a zveřejněná) na tomto webu pod názvem Rekonvalescence.


End file.
